Secrets among us
by SecretCodeLyokan
Summary: Think you know everything about Code Lyoko? What about the un-answered quesitons and misteries? You can also ask what you want to know about Code Lyoko that will never be specified! Rules inside. Current Story: "How Odd dated all the girls from his grade and above"


**I know what you're thinking.**

 **You're freaking out 'cause this chappie is long…no worries, it's not.**

 **So, first of all, a brief intro:**

 _So, you've watched Code Lyoko about a thousand times, right? You know all the episodes by heart, right? You can tell which is which, when does Yumi have her fifteenth birthday, when does the Skid get destroyed, why does Jeremy blush when he thinks about Aelita's materialization (well, that's not hard to figure out) etc. You know_ everything, _right? Think again._

 _Think of some episodes and your un-answered questions: what happened in The Swimming Pool Attack, mentioned in Season 4 Ep.7(72) "Crash Course"_? _Did Odd_ ever _manage to date_ all _the_ _girls from ninth and tenth grade?_

 _These questions bothered me. So, one night, I tuned in the Episodes "Log Book" and "Lost at sea", entered the Not-So-Boring-Life At Kadic College and…ehm…photocopied the diary pages of our two "just friends and that's all". A few minutes (of which I'd rather not talk about) later, I returned in our real world (how I do that is a secret between me and YouTube) and read every word of the diaries…you can't believe what those two write! ANYWAY…_

 _I needed more info, though, so I worked and worked and I was able to get as much material as I could. Thus, this fic was born._

 _You have questions un-answered about Code Lyoko? Write in the reviews, keeping in mind that:_

 _ **A)**_ _The answer must remain a mystery or a hypothesis (ex: you can't ask stuff like: "In 'A bad turn', did they got rid of all the Krabes?" because we plainly saw what happened to the Krabes, so it's kinda pointless…unless…anyway, you got the message)_

 _ **B)**_ _If you want to ask about stuff that never happened in the series, it's fine, but it must NOT be questions like "Why" etc. (ex: you can't ask stuff like: "Why did Kiwi fly?", since there was NO episode in which Kiwi flew. However, questions like: "Did Kiwi EVER fly?" pass this rule). No offense, but I prefer episode-related questions more than invented stuff._

 _ **C)**_ _Vulgar questions about drugs, themes etc. are strictly forbidden (don't "Awww" at me)_

 _ **D)**_ _Remember, this is Code Lyoko; so ask questions ABOUT Code Lyoko_

 _Ok, so that's all. Read, enjoy, ask etc._

* * *

 **Secrets Among Us**

 **Question N°1: Did Odd date ALL the girls from Ninth to Tenth grade?**

"Make space for The Man!" Odd announced his presence at the lunch table, a smile as wide as a banana on his face.

"What are you happy about, _Man_?" asked Aelita, her green eyes looking as his friend sat and started to wolf down his meatballs.

Odd looked at her, cheekily, and ate his whole lunch before answering:

"Today, my friends, is the day I officially dated all the girls of our grade and all of the grade above!"

Everyone stared. A slight _dling dlong_ was heard, indicating that both Ulrich and Jeremy had dropped their forks in surprise; all of the people turned to three particular females and those three faced their friends, their faces crying for help. Two of the "friends" scratched their heads trying to think, whilst Jeremy and Ulrich just felt…well…betrayed.

Odd said he dated ALL of the girls of the ninth and tenth grade. All of them meant the last three left.

The last three were Aelita, Sissi and Yumi.

Sissi immediately ran for dear life in her room, her "friends" still scratching their heads, Ulrich and William both left the cafeteria without a word under Yumi's apologetic eyes (what happened to them I shall dare not say), while Aelita, in the middle of the pressure, burst into tears while Jeremy left too.

* * *

Later that night, Jeremy woke up by a knock on the door. He opened and founded Ulrich facing him, camera in hand and a USB in the other.

"Move!" he ordered, pushing his friend away. He then walked towards Jeremy's PC, emptied his camera's memory and moved the photos to the USB.

"What the heck is happening?" asked Jeremy, hearing screams and cries echoing through the corridor. Ulrich took his USB and the camera and ran towards the screaming; Jeremy followed him, still uncertain.

What he saw he'll never forget: in front of his eyes, all of the girls from ninth to tenth grade were chasing a scared and a bruised Odd around campus, screaming war cries like a tribe of Vikings; they each held different weapons, such as: brooms, mops, baseball bats, notebooks, pillows, rulers, pencil cases, even a fake katana (which was Yumi's). The best part was that, spread around campus, were also a few boys and small girls taking pictures and filming the scene, as well as Milly and Tamiya!

"What are…" Jeremy looked at all the guys near him, as well as Ulrich, who was clicking the camera button so much it's a miracle it didn't break between clicks.

"Apparently, Sissi told me she was plotting with all the girls a revenge against our playboy" the Lyoko Warrior explained. "Wanna join in the photographic team?" he asked, a wicked smile over his face.

Jeremy remained breathless for a few seconds. During these seconds, all you could here was Odd yelling: "WHAT THE HECK DID I DO!" to which a girl answered with a whack of her broom.

"Seeing Aelita kicking Odd's butt with all of Odd's exes? PRICELESS!" he yelled over the noise. Ha ran back to his room for a camera, his PC and millions of batteries.

* * *

So, it happened. Odd Della Robbia dated all the girls from ninth to tenth grade. 'How did he do it?' you might ask. Well, it was simple enough.

Odd made it his mission a couple of weeks ago to finish dating all of the girls on his list. This list, he kept under the bed, and he had wrote it long ago, when he had discovered Lyoko; so far, he had dated all the girls in this list, except Aelita, Yumi and Sissi. A long time ago, before Aelita was materialized, he decided to avoid dating Jeremy and Ulrich's dream girls; so, to complete his list, he just had to date Sissi and the thought scared him.

 _But Odd Della Robbia will never give up!_ He grinned. _Besides, I have a plan._

A dance was coming up and he knew that Sissi would ask Ulrich to be her date to the dance; Ulrich would obviously say no, and he'd give a million euros to _anyone_ who'd ask Sissi out that day, even if it was Kiwi.

Odd was in the courtyard and he walked towards the stuck-up Miss Popular, his cheeks turning red because of the tension.

"Sissi" he told her. "Ulrich…" he paused for a millisecond, gulping at the thought that he might never see the light of day tomorrow. "…told me he'd be glad to accompany you; on one condition: I must be your dance partner if he doesn't show up"

"Why shouldn't my _Ulrich dear_ show up?" a seductive smile crept across her face. Odd fought to keep his mouth in control, and proceeded in telling the lie which might cost his life.

"He's having a…cold, these days" he managed to explain, smiling.

Sissi sighed "Very well, Della Robbia, if it's my Ulrich that said so, I accept this condition" and she walked away with her henchmen, Herb shooting killer looks in Odd's direction.

Odd screamed with joy at his victory: Ulrich had told that day that he wouldn't be able to go to the dance, because of a test they had on Monday, so the spiky-haired blonde was certain his list was by now completed…then, he had second thoughts about it…he smiled at the crossed-out names at the bottom: _Aelita, Yumi Ishiyama…_

 _Why not?_ He thought, picking up his phone.

* * *

In a few minutes, here's what Odd's Date Schedule was like:

 _Monday:_ 6:30 pm; Movies with Aelita

 _Tuesday:_ Lunchtime; Fast food with Aelita

 _Wednesday:_ Text messaging AND sitting near Aelita in class

 _Thursday:_ 5:30 pm; walk around the park with Kiwi and Aelita

 _Friday:_ Kiss on Aelita's cheek (a kiss on the lips would have sent him to the hospital; with Yumi, he had to skip the kiss part: lips or cheek, the two lovebirds would have probably killed him, especially his roommate)

 _Saturday:_ Dance with Sissi

 _Sunday:_ Message exchange with Sissi

 _Monday:_ School sitting next to Sissi

 _Tuesday:_ Same

 _Wednesday:_ Same

 _Thursday:_ 9:00 pm; Movie with Sissi

 _Friday:_ Talk about movie

 _Saturday:_ Nothing (Yumi will be un-available all week)

 _Monday (week later):_ Escort Yumi home (if Ulrich's not on a bad day)

 _Tuesday:_ Same

 _Wednesday:_ Same

 _Friday:_ Ask Yumi out (friendly dinner)

 _Saturday:_ VICTORY!

Ok, it wasn't much, but going out with Aelita and Yumi _was_ technically "dating"; plus, the pinkette wouldn't understand he was asking her out and the Japanese girl owned him a favor…

Before he knew it, the alarm announced him it was time for dinner.

 _Tomorrow starts Operation Aelita._

* * *

It was Monday and Aelita was walking back to the dorm with Odd.

"I really enjoyed the movie" she said. "Thanks for taking me, Odd"

"No problem" he said, letting go of her hand as she entered her room.

 _Movies: check!_ Odd thought. _Tomorrow's fast food time._

* * *

Tuesday, lunchtime.

"Odd, are you sure you've got enough money to pay all of THAT?" the pinkette asked, looking at the fifth hamburger wrapper Odd had just thrown on his tray.

"Yeah; why?" he asked, between mouthfuls. Aelita laughed and looked at the receipt.

"Six Chicken McNuggets 20 pieces, four medium bags of potato chips, eight hamburgers and two Cokes? I don't know you, but that looks like a lot of money"

"It's not…" Odd snatched the receipt as a cashier approached the table, demanding the Euros the two owned him. the spiky-haired blond looked at the price at the bottom of the piece of papaer, his eyes becoming as large as plates.

"Uh-oh" he dialed a number on his phone.

"Is it too much? I think I have a few Euros if you…"

"No, don't worry Aelita, I got this all under control" he smiled at her, then clutched his phone as soon as someone answered, like a drowning man would clutch a piece of wood for safety.

"Dad? What was the Credit Card For Emergencies's PIN again?"

* * *

Wednesday

"Do U want 2 sit next 2 me again next time?"

"Y not"

"Won't Einstein get mad?"

"I'm not sure"

"Anyway, U spend lots of time together"

"Yeah, U R right"

"Aelita?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go walk Kiwi tomorrow?"

"Sure"

 _5 minutes later..._

"Odd?"

 _Yet another 5 minutes..._

"Odd?"

His credit had dropped to zero for the fifth time this month.

* * *

Thursday, 5:30

"Kiwi, where are you?" Yelled Aelita on top of her lungs.

This wasn't the date Odd had planned: he wanted to walk Kiwi for a bit and talk to Aelita, not spend the rest of the afternoon searching for his dog because his leash had worn out.

"Next time, you should buy a better leash"

"It's not my fault: Dad cut out my credit card for three days, Kiwi needed a leash and I had five euros in my pocket…"

"That doesn't mean you have to trust signs that say: 'Super Leash only €2!'"

"It was super-mega-ultra leash"

"All the same, it was wasted money"

"I agree"

Suddenly, Jim appeared, carrying a small ball of fur in his hands…

"Is that…"

"No, Odd, Kiwi's whiter..."

"And less brown..."

"And smaller…"

"And he doesn't meow…"

They looked at each other with worried eyes: Kiwi loved cats! Which meant…

A little white rocket bounced on Jim, knocking him out cold.

"Quick! Get Kiwi! I'll get the kitten!"

Odd rushed to get his diggity dog, while Aelita caught the small cat which had escaped Jim's hands.

"What will you call her?" Odd asked the pinkette when they were safe in his room.

She smiled at the kitty, purring on her lap.

"How about Kit Kat?"

"Because she's the same color of a Kit Kat?" Odd asked, licking his lips.

"Kit Kat?" Aelita laughed. "Oh, I hadn't noticed that it's like the chocolate; no, I named her Kit Kat 'cause she's my Kitty Kat"

Odd's mouth watered.

"Odd, are you alright?"

"Yeah; it's just, now I want a Kit Kat or twenty…"

* * *

Friday

"Thanks for that dinner Odd"

"No problem; and this time I had the money"

"Yeah"

They stared at each other in silence.

"Odd?" the pinkette asked him shyly.

"Mh-hm?"

"Did you just took me out on dates this week?"

Odd blushed. "Well…uh…"

"Don't worry, I liked them; but, you know, we're supposed to be cousins, and I love Jeremy…"

Odd patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, I perfectly understand"

"So…" Aelita giggled. "If we were a couple, we'd be breaking up now"

"I guess so"

"Anyway, thanks"

"For what?"

"Well, now I know what dating is" she explained. "Without the kisses, that is"

"Yeah…" Odd kissed her cheek sweetly.

Aelita gasped, but remained put. She then smiled at the blond.

"Goodnight, Odd" she waved.

"Goodnight, ex-girlfriend" he joked.

"Yeah, and don't tell Jeremy"

"Do you think I want to kill myself?"

Aelita giggled and walked into her room.

* * *

"Who were you with?" Ulrich asked Odd, when the blond entered the room

Odd smiled. "Dating"

"So, I heard you're going out with Sissi for the dance"

"Yeah"

"Good luck, man"

"Thanks"

Odd fell asleep, planning a few ways to charm the spoiled brat.

* * *

Saturday

"So, Ulrich got a cold and didn't come?" Sissi frowned, when Odd met her at the entrance.

"Yeah; ready to go?"

Sissi shrugged. "Why not?"

They entered and started to dance to Aelita's mix.

Sissi was having great fun with Odd, and they talked about many things.

"Which is your favorite Subdigital song?"

"'Angel Of Mine'"

"Cool; that's my favorite too!"

"Yeah; I mean, people would pick a song like 'Break Away' or 'Planet Net' as their favorite, but 'Angel Of Mine' isn't bad either"

"I quite agree"

The night passed quickly and, soon, it was midnight; and Sissi had promised her father to be in her dorm by a quarter past.

"I'll take you back; a pretty girl like you shouldn't go alone in the night" Sissi couldn't help but smile.

They talked a bit more about the Subdigitals songs as they walked back to Sissi's room.

"Do you like 'Time To Cry'?"

"I think it's ok"

"I think it's cute; maybe it should be some kind of romantic theme or something"

"That's good thinking"

"I'm a guy with very original ideas"

"Yeah; like your clothes"

Odd looked at his dance outfit: it was a purple t-shirt **(A/N: I dare you to imagine Odd with a t-shirt!)** with an image of Kiwi showing teeth and "Bite Me!" written in a horror-like calligraphy. His pants were purple with little yellow paw prints all over them and his shoes were the same red shoes he always had.

He smiled. "Do you like it?"

"It's…original"

"Like your outfit"

Sissi was wearing a simple pink dress that arrived to her knees and white shoes. Her hair was really curly and a hair clip kept a lock from falling on her face.

"You're saying it's original?"

"I guess"

Sissi punched him. "You're such a liar"

"Well, you usually spend an hour choosing carefully what to wear; now, you look like you didn't make an effort at all"

Sissi looked hurt.

Odd quickly realized his mistake. "But I like it; I really do"

He scratched his neck, nervously. "So, you wanna go out, maybe see a movie someday?"

Sissi smiled, as they arrived to her room. "Sure; you got my number" and she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Sunday

"How about we sit together tmorrow?"

"Sure; being with Herb is boring, anyway"

"Really?"

"Yeah; he keeps saying scientific facts all day"

"I'll tell U scientific facts about laughs, if U want"

"Sound fun"

"Then get ready for tomorrow"

"Can't wait!"

"See U"

"Bye"

"Wait! Wil you bring a mag or something?"

 _5 minutes later..._

"Sissi?"

 _Yet another 5 minutes..._

" Guess your credit dropped to 0, huh?"

* * *

Tuesday

"ODD?"

"What?"

"Why were you sitting with Sissi today?"

"She's my girlfriend"

"She's your WHAT!"

"Shh, it's a secret for now"

"Oh, ok" Ulrich smiled.

"Odd?"

"Uh huh?"

"I'll give you ten Euros if you convince to never chase me again if you break up"

Odd saluted his best friend. "No problem; for ten Euros, I'll send a love letter from you to Yumi in Japan"

"ODD!"

"Ok, ok; geez, I was only joking"

* * *

Tuesday

Ulrich and Odd have been spending al little less time lately, with Odd dating Sissi and Ulrich counting the seconds until Yumi will get back to France from a school trip. **(A/N: The second-counting idea I got from 'Flirting 102', FYI)**

Jeremy and Aelita were talking about a movie they had watched with the brunette while their spiky-haired friend was on a date.

"Ulrich?" Jeremy turned to his friend. "If I hear another tic from your stopwatch, or a single number above the one you just said, I swear I'll kill you!"

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with counting the seconds, minutes and hours? It helps with my math"

"It's _madness_!"

Ulrich sighed and returned his gaze to the stopwatch.

"Why don't you call her?"

Ulrich shrugged. "It's 8 pm: they're having dinner and it will be over in half an hour"

"How do _you_ know?" Aelita asked, suspiciously.

Ulrich blushed and fished in his pocket for his MP3; he plugged his earphones in and started listening to a new song of the Subdigitals called 'Missing You'. **(A/N: Don't search for this song: I invented it)**.

Aelita turned back to Jeremy. "You're right: he's nuts!"

Jeremy smirked. "He's nuts for Yumi, you mean"

"I heard you two!"

"Good!"

* * *

Wednesday

"So, Odd, did you talk to…" he stopped when he saw how unhappy his best friend looked.

"You're ok?" asked the brunette.

"Sissi and me broke up" he mumbled. Ulrich flinched when he realized it was his fault.

"I'm sorry Odd, I just wanted to make sure…"

"No, it's not your fault"

"Sure it was" Ulrich raised an eyebrow. "I know that was sarcasm"

"Fine: I told her to leave you alone and she freaked out"

"So you broke up"

"Yeah"

"Sorry"

"Never mind; but she was a nice girl, you know, deep down…"

Odd walked with Ulrich to their next classroom.

"Ulrich?"

"Yeah?"

"Good news: she won't be following you anymore"

"Great! Why?"

Odd blushed. "Just make sure to always mention me when she starts to bother you"

* * *

Thursday

With him and Sissi breaking up that quick, the rest of the schedule with her blew up.

 _At least I dated her_ He thought. _Now, the tricky part will be going out with Yumi…_ He smirked and looked at his alarm: 5:30. Ulrich won't be phoning her. Perfect.

He dialed her number and waited patiently.

"Hello?"

"Hi Yumi"

"Oh, hi Odd; what do you want?" she sounded pretty embarrassed.

 _I wonder what Ulrich and her talked about in his last phone call..._ He thought, smiling evilly. _Maybe if I could convince him to tell me, that will be gold…_

"Odd? Hello?"

"Oh, sorry, Yumi, I was thinking; anyway, I wanted to cash in that favor you owe me…"

"Yeah?"

He took a deep breath, before telling her: "I want you to date me for five days when you come back"

"YOU'RE FRIGGIN' KIDDING ME!"

"I'm serious" he said. "It's nothing personal: I bring you back home for three days, then we go see a movie, and then we have dinner together"

"No one better find out!" she warned.

"No one will, promise"

"Then, I'll accept these five days of prison"

"Be nice!"

"I am: I said the truth"

"You're so funny, honey"

"Yeah, whatever; bye!"

Odd rubbed his hands together. _Operation Dating Yumi starting in two weeks._

* * *

Saturday (day before Yumi returns)

Ulrich's _still_ looking at the stopwatch in his room.

"You're crazy, Ulrich" Odd told him, while doing his homework.

"Maybe" the brunette shrugged.

"No, wait: you are crazy, but about Yumi"

He ducked a pillow that flew in his direction.

* * *

Monday

"Thanks for escorting me home, Odd" she mumbled, while going inside. _That's the last time I owe him favors_.

"What happened, sis?" Hiroki asked her. "Had a fight with Ulrich?"

"I wish" she mumbled, shutting her bedroom door.

* * *

Tuesday

"Yumi, I'll go with you"

Ulrich offered himself before Odd.

She nodded and sent a silent text to the spiky-haired boy.

"I promise that, tomorrow night, I'll go to the movies with U if U let me walk with Ulrich tonight"

"Sure, he had a bit of a bad day, anyway; U lovebirds have fun"

Yumi glared at him, and sent him a "*slap*" in response.

* * *

Wednesday

"So, what did you think of the movie?"

"It was good; pity though"

"What?"

"I heard you chewing for half of it!"

"Oh, sorry"

"Now I understand why girls never let you pick what you want to eat at the cinema!"

* * *

Thursday

"So, tomorrow we're going to dinner"

"Why not today?"

Yumi looked at the brunette not far away and blushed slightly. "Uh…I'd rather not talk about it"

As she walked away, Odd suddenly figured it all out: the phone call, the pleading for letting the brunette walk her home, the blushing, Yumi against the dating idea, Ulrich's stopwatch obession...

"Oh Dear God!" He exclaimed, slapping himself. "If Ulrich finds out I'm dating his girlfriend, I'm toast; and Yumi would probably turn me into a pancake if she breaks up with him because of me!"

* * *

Friday

"So, no one finds out, ok?"

"Sure, I keep my promises"

"You'd better, or else this will be all your fault!"

Odd signed for the waiter. "Sir, I'll have this, this, this and this" the waiter's eyes widened. He started walking away.

"Hey! What about me?" Yumi demanded. The young man's eyes got wider.

"Ok, I'll just have this, thanks"

When Odd finished all of his four plates (Yumi taking a few bites), the bill came.

"No worries, my dad gave my credit card back…" he fished for his wallet. He went pale all of a sudden and started searching for all the other pockets.

"This is the last time I ever owe you a favor!" Yumi mumbled, calling Ulrich.

"Ulrich? Yeah, Odd and I went to eat something for dinner…of course as friends, what did you think?...yeah, he forgot his wallet…" she looked at the pointy-haired boy.

"And hurry, or he'll start accusing people for stealing it!"

* * *

As we all know, the next day, Odd announced officially that he had dated every girl in ninth and tenth grade, much to everyone's shock. And the girls got their revenge.

The next day, after the whole pandemonium the girls made, Odd didn't come to class, and everyone cowered at the sight of his exes.

Had it been an action movie, the girls would've walked in slow motion, each brandishing her weapon, while the background exploded.

Oh, yeah, and Aelita and Jeremy announced that they were dating since two weeks. A week later, Yumi and Ulrich announced, much to everyone's surprise, that, before Odd's little incident, they had been secretly dating for _three months!_

"What about after the Odd incident?" Aelita asked.

Ulrich and Yumi both blushed. "Well…uhm…we broke up for an hour after that…"

Aelita gasped. "Is that a new record or WHAT? OMG! HEY EVERYONE! THESE GUYS BROKE UP FOR JUST AN HOUR!"

For you Odd fans, he didn't die: in fact, he healed pretty quickly…but know, he's scared of all the girls in his school…especially Aelita, Sissi and Yumi.

 **And that's how Odd dated all the girls from his grade and the grade above.**

 **Remember, if you want to know something un-specified from the show, follow the rules in the intro and review!**

' **Till the next time!**


End file.
